


En tus brazos

by patri6



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love, Love/Hate, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon no esperaba volver a ver a Sansa. Y tampoco esperaba sentir lo que sintió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nadie esperaba la llegada de jinetes, menos aún que dos de ellos fueran mujeres.  
Más aún, nadie esperaba que Sansa Stark atravesara las puertas del muro. Algunos no sabían quién era, todos miraban a la joven de cabello rojizo con expectación, una expectación que aumentó cuando vieron aparecer a Jon.

Jon la observaba desde lo alto, helado, con cara de estupefacción, después bajó las escaleras y se paró a un metro de ella.  
No podía apartar los ojos de su hermana que también le miraban de forma inquisitiva, dubitativa. El silencio a su alrededor era sepulcral, nadie quería interrumpir aquel reencuentro entre hermanos.

Todos conocían la desgracia que había perseguido a los Stark en los últimos tiempos y cinco años eran muchos años. Jon casi había perdido la esperaza de reencontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos de nuevo, les creia muertos o en el mejor de los casos desaparecidos.  
Pero allí estaba Sansa. Y ya no era una niña. No solo lo demostraba su fisíco, lleno de curvas y formas voluptuosas, ni sus facciones endurecidas por las desdichas sufridas. Había una determinación en ella que nunca antes había visto.

Y por fin, después de segundos que parecieron unos minutos eternos Sansa se lanzó a sus brazos y él hizo lo propio, alzandola y estrechandola con fuerza con la certeza de que nunca más la soltaría, de que consagraría su vida si era necesario a mantenerla a salvo. Sin palabras quería que supiera que no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerla daño. Nadie la apartaría de su lado.

***

Jon se encontró poco tiempo después sonriendo a su hermana, y lo que más le desconcertó... ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Una sonrisa hermosa, brillante y sincera.  
Un pensamiento perturbador cruzó por su mente... quería sentir el tacto de su mano acariciandole el rostro, quería...

"Invernalia"

La mención de su hogar le devolvió a la realidad, ella quería recuperar lo que era propiedad de los Stark.   
Jon se negó, no tenían ejército, solo se tenían el uno al otro, le hubiera gustado gritarle aquello pero ella estaba decidida. Se iria, con su ayuda o sin ella.  
Por primera vez le vino a la cabeza el titulo de "Reina de hielo" pero guardó silencio, apesumbrado.

***

Fue la carta de Bolton y la fuerza de Sansa lo que terminaron de convencerle. No solo se atrevia a autoproclamarse Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, también le amenazaba con matar a Rickon, al que tenía en su poder, y dejar que sus soldados violaran a Sansa.  
La cólera y la indignación le invadieron por dentro, aunque se contuvo, manteniendose en apariencia con frialdad.  
Su hermana le agarraba la mano y sintió la suavidad de su contacto... se preguntó si sus labios serian igual de suaves. Su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas a la vez que le hervia la sangre por las amenazas proferidas por Ramsay.

No esperaba que ella acudiera a su habitación aquella noche y se metiera entre las sabanas, embargandole con su calidez. Se dio la vuelta y se quedaron frente a frente, tan solo separados por unos centímetros.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?- preguntó con voz suave.  
\- A casa- respondió.

Sansa asintió y él depositó un suave beso en su frente, deseando más.

\- A casa...- volvió a repetir estrechandola más fuerte entre sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa pudo ver la expresión llena de sorpresa de su hermano. El Norte había proclamado rey a Jon y ese era un puesto que no podía rechazar. Jon siempre alcanzaba llegar a lo más alto, aunque no lo quisiera.  
Ella sonrió, viendo como los norteños volvían a la senda de los Stark, viendo como los lobos se alzaban de nuevo como cabeza de la manada.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con la mirada de Meñique, de su rostro se borró la sonrisa y recordó sus palabras... no la interesaba el Trono de Hierro, ya no, lo único que quería era su hogar de vuelta. Ahora lo tenía... ¿Por qué entonces empezó a sentir una especia de celos hacía su hermano?

***

Se mantuvo distante durante los siguientes días, Jon parecía no entender su repentino cambio, pero la dejó espacio sin hacer preguntas.  
Una parte de Sansa, sin duda, creía que ella merecía más crédito del que había obtenido.  
¿No había sido ella la que había convencido a Jon para retomar Invernalia? ¿La que llamó a los caballeros de Arryn? ¿La que mató a Ramsay Bolton?  
Y aún así... nadie parecía reparar en ella.

***

Después de uno de los consejos de los muchos que se mantenían aquellos días, uno de los lores se acerco a ella, con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

\- Lady Sansa- dijo llamando su atención- no he tenido la oportunidad de deciros lo mucho que os admiramos.  
\- ¿A que os referís? - preguntó extrañada.  
\- Vuestro hermano nos ha contado lo valiente que fuisteis, lo inteligente que sois. El Norte siempre os tendrá en alta estima y apreciará vuestro consejo, sin duda, valioso.

El hombre se marchó con una leve reverencia, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

***

\- Sansa- Jon había entrado en su habitación, llamando con suavidad a la puerta para entrar casi inmediatamente.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Quizás.

Puso cara de preocupación.

\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Deberías ser tú quien me lo dijera.

Ella le miró a los ojos, apretó los labios y suspiró. Jon supo leer lo que no había dicho en voz alta.

\- Siempre serás mi reina- dijo enérgicamente- La Reina en el Norte.  
\- Tu esposa ocupará ese lugar, cuando la tengas- replicó con amargura.  
\- Nunca- Jon acarició sus cabellos, sin apartar la mirada.  
\- Solo soy tu hermana, una chica.  
\- No digas eso. Sabes que eres mucho más que eso.

Jon se inclinó, y por primera vez depositó sus labios sobre los de ella... ella titubeó al principio pero no le apartó, Sansa pensó que aquella había sido la única vez que un hombre la había tratado con bondad y gentileza. Sintió calidez y ganas de que nunca acabara.

Pero el beso acabó, aunque apenas podían separarse el uno del otro.

\- Mi reina, mi luz... mi amor. Ahora y siempre.

Y entonces volvió. Eso que se sentía cuando no puedes desear nada más en el mundo y que hacía años que había olvidado...  
Volvió la felicidad.


End file.
